


Merry Christmas, Sammy

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Dean wants to celebrate Christmas, Sam not so much.





	

Sam opened bleary eyes to find his visual filled with his brother's naked groin. 

Sam wasn't particularly surprised. Dean's cock and balls were as familiar to him now as his big brother's green eyes or toothy smile, but usually he didn't wake up to find them hovering at his bedside first thing in the morning.

“Sammy!” Dean's gleeful voice immediately caused Sam to be vastly suspicious that his brother was up to no good, and that he, Sam, would bear the brunt of whatever Dean was planning.  
However, Sam reckoned it was better to find out sooner than later, so he pulled himself wearily up from the bed and raked his gaze over his brother.

Dean was butt naked except for the bright red Santa hat with outsized white pompom, sitting cheesily on top of his head.

“Merry Christmas, dude,” the elder Winchester grinned.   
Sam groaned, lifted the pillow and buried his head beneath it. A naked Dean in a Santa hat was just too much to take in first thing in the morning.

 

“Come on Sammy, “ Dean cajoled. “Don't be like that. Where's your Christmas spirit?”

“I've never had any. I'm the boy who hates Christmas. You know that.” Sam's muffled voice declared.  
“Well its time you changed your attitude.” Dean replied, pulling down the covers and exposing Sam's lanky body.

But Sam had quicksilver reflexes, and Dean reeled back as the pillow caught him full in the face.

“A pillow fight! I'm up for it, “ Dean smirked, the soft weapon now held solidly between his hands.

 

“Go away, Dean. You attack me first thing in the morning with that ridiculous hat on your head and you expect me to immediately love Christmas, when I've always tried to ignore it.”

“I repeat. It's time you changed your attitude,” Dean insisted. “I know you were traumatized that Christmas when you found out about the supernatural, but you're all grown up now. It's time to enjoy it.”

“I don't want to enjoy it. I can live just fine without a tree, presents and all the shopping mania that goes with it. Just not interested, Dean. But you go do your thing. Celebrate all you want. Maybe Cass will be more appreciative, or even Crowley.”

“I'll pretend I didn't hear that. The only person I want to spend Christmas Day with is you, princess. There has to be some way of making you love Christmas, and I'm gonna find it.”  
“Good luck with that,“ Sam grunted.

 

But Dean Winchester was not the kind of guy to give up. He slipped onto the bed and sat himself down on Sam's ass, legs akimbo.

“Dean. Get off me,“ Sam grumbled. “Go bother someone else.”

Ignoring his little brother completely, Dean leaned forward, lifted Sam's too long hair and licked his way along his brother's neck, knowing Sam became limp and docile when that sensitive part of his body was stimulated.

“Dean, stop it,“ Sam slurred. “Even if you play dirty, it won't change my mind. I'm not gonna celebrate Christmas.”  
“Who's playing dirty, little brother. I just wanna make you feel good. Am I succeeding?”  
”Mmm, maybe.”

“Fine. If you don't want to celebrate Christmas, maybe we can come up with something else to celebrate.   
Instead of Christmas Day, we could re-baptize it Winchester Day. Would you be up for that, huh?  
We could decorate the grenade launcher that you're always stopping me from using, shoot some salt bullets into the air and bathe in a tub full of holy water.”

At first, Dean thought Sam's body was trembling because of his neck-nuzzling, but soon it became apparent that Sam was laughing uncontrollably into the pillow.  
“Dude,“ Dean asked, raising an inquiring eyebrow. “What did I say that was so funny?”

“Deccc-orr-ate the... grenade... launcher.... “ Sam stuttered through his laughter. “Now... that... would be something to see.”

Dean slipped off the bed but not before landing a couple of loud slaps on Sam's perky buttocks.  
“OW! “ Sam yelped. “What was that for?”  
“One's for being anti-Christmas, the other for laughing at me.”

Sam let out a put-upon sigh. “What if we go out to a restaurant and treat ourselves to a Christmas dinner with all the trimmings. Would that be enough to feed your Christmas Spirit? 

“Only if afterwards, you wear this Santa hat while I fuck you,” Dean offered magnanimously.  
“”Dude...! No!..” Sam growled.

“Yes, “ Dean countered. “Come on Sammy. I want you to be my Santa Clause, just for tonight.”

Sam couldn't hide the smile that curved his lips. Dean was incorrigible.  
“Deal, “ he said. “But take that ridiculous fucking thing off until then!”

The end


End file.
